obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Race of Ōban (Satis)
As the end of Satis' reign as Avatar approached, a Great Race of Ōban was held as it was the tradition. This is the race in which the Earth Team is asked to participate in. This saves the Earth from impending doom as it keeps the Crogs from invading the Earth by the Truce of Ōban. When the time comes, Don Wei is asked to represent the Earth in this race. Pre-selection Before the race on Ōban itself, a pre-selection round is held on three planets situated at the same distance from Ōban: Alwas, Sangrar and Darwar. On each world, 96 teams participate in a knock-out tournament until 6 of them remain. Each race is played under a different set of rules established by the Judges. After the knock-out tournament, the six remaining teams meet in a round robin-style tournament with each team having 5 races against the other 5 teams and a sixth race against a randomly selected opponent. Each victory nets the winner a point. After the 6 races, the first three teams will advance to Ōban itself. In this particular Great Race, the following known teams/pilots participated in the pre-selection on Alwas: * Earth Team, the team representing Earth, the eventual winners of the Great Race. Its original pilot was Rick Thunderbolt but after his injury, his place was taken by Molly. * Grooor * Para-Dice * Flint of Alwas * Ceres, the last of the ancient Mong people. * Toros, colonel of the Crogs. His place in the finals on Ōban was taken by general Kross after Toros committed suicide out of shame for losing to Molly in the last race of the 6-team tournament. * Spirit, ambassador of the Phils. * Rush of Byrus * Prince Aikka, heir to the throne of Nourasia. * Super-Racer of Adalou which is Satis in disguise. Pilots qualified from Alwas are Toros with 5 points, Aikka with 4 points and Molly with 3 points. From planet Sangrar the only known participant is Ondai. From Darwar and Sangrar, the other known participants are Lord Furter, O, Sul of Gumaria, Muir and Ning and Skun of Inna. Ōban race On Ōban, nine pilots, three from each pre-selection planet, participate in nine races. The winner of the race gets 9 points, the second place 6 points and the third place only 3 points. The other six racers get nothing. Also, killing a racer would immediately result in the disqualification of the perpetrator. Each race takes place in a different part of Ōban and, to win, each pilot needs to pass through several Stone Gates, circular rings of stone that float in the air. The number of gates vary, with races having just one. First race was in the Dry Forest. Sul won and got 9 points, O got second place and 6 points and Kross got third and 3 points. Second race was in the Lakes region. Ning and Skun got 9 points (9 points total), Ondai got 6 points (6 total) and Sul 3 points (12 points total). Third race was in the Jungle region. Kross got 9 points (12 points total), Aikka got 6 points (6 points total) and Ning and Skun 3 points (9 points total). Fourth race was in the Ice region. Team Earth got 9 points (9 points total). No 6 nor 3 points were awarded for the second and third places due to the only gate's destruction by an avalanche. Fifth race was in the Acid Rivers region. It is implied that Sul won the race and 9 points (21 points total). Sixth race was in the Womb of Ōban region. Sul won 9 points (30 points total). As with the fourth race, the only gate was destroyed so no other points were awarded. Seventh race was in the Night City region. Kross won 9 points (21 points total), Aikka won 6 points (12 points total) and Team Earth got 3 points (12 points total). Sul was taken out of the Great Race by Canaletto. Eight race was in the Canyon City region. It is unknown who got the points but as Lord Furter was the only racer who didn't score any single point, Muir might have won either 9, 6 or 3 points. Ninth and final race was in the Capital City region. Team Earth won the race and its points were doubled (24 points total), thus winning the Great Race. Trivia * The points total in the finals are represented by pillars in the lake in the middle of the center temple, each engraved with the team logo on it. The more points a team has, the higher the pillar. Also, if a pilot is taken out of the competition, their pillar gets totally submerged in the lake. * Lord Furter is the only racer in the final that hasn't scored any point. * It is funny that the winners of the Great Race, Team Earth, scored only three times in the finals: once 9 points, once 3 points and once 12 points (having their points total doubled). Category:Great Races